The Dark Circus
by shinigami-sama101
Summary: Hug your children close, keep them dear and near, for the circus is in town... The Dark Circus during the day it is the happiest place in the world, but at night, horrid screams can be heard, echoing throughout the woods. Young children are kidnapped from their beds and off the streets, if wandering too late at night, where they become ONE with the Circus.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Kaethe ran away with great effort, pumping her arms as fast as she could. Her heart was beating against her chest in a rhythmic beat. Her sight was null because of the oncoming rain. "Verdammt!" she whispered as she hopped over a fallen tree branch. The trees around her, dark and mysterious, reached in every direction so all she could see were their dark branches. It was as if they beckoned to her, asking her to fill them with her warm embrace so to snatch her away from the frightening world in which she lived. She could feel herself tiring quickly, but she pursued on without hesitation. From hidden corners and creeves, creatures peaked their heads out of their sanctuaries to see who was disturbing their peaceful, rainy night. Their piercing yellow eyes eluded the dark, silent night.

"Kaethe!" her older brother called out, his tone filled with worry. "Kathe! Warten!"

"Nein!" she shouted over her shoulder. Her cream colored dressed was hitched as high as it would go, but loose branches and rocks tore away at it, making it so that no sign of her high class was visible. Mud splattered her legs, feet, and arms as she kicked off her shoes, allowing her momentum to speed up. She then stumbled over a loose rock, tripping her until she nearly fell into a ditch when her brother, Hugh, wrapped his arms around her waist and held her to his body. They both panted heavily, leaving neither able to talk.

"Idiot! You could've gotten hurt!" Kaethe shouted over the sound of the pounding rain against the earth, her light blue eyes piercing her brother like daggers. He gave a light chuckle, giving his young sister a soft smile that he always seemed to save just for her.

"Says you meine lieben Kleinen. Are you hurt?"

"Mir geht es gut!" she murmured, facing away in embarrassment from her brother.

"I'm glad."

She pulled away from him, attempting to wipe off her muddy dress. "Why did you follow me?" The mud slid down her hand as the rain helped washed it away.

Hugh shrugged, putting his hands into his soaked pockets. "I was worried."

"Why would you worry about someone like me? I told you, don't ever follow me. I don't want you to get hurt."

He came closer to her, his now see-through white shirt only inches away from her face, making her look away awkwardly. "You are my little sister. I will always follow you, always protect you, no matter what. Sie sind naiv." He bent down to her level. "Besides, I'm the one who saved _you _from getting hurt, aren't I?"

She put a hand on his chest and pushed him away. "I never asked you to. Leave me alone."

"Nein!" he said with a cheer.

"I mean it."

"Wie ich."

She spun on her heel to face him. Her caramel colored hair was drenched, leaving only a dark brown that clung to her neck. "You are such a bother! Do you know how much trouble you give me? It's preposterous you have not gotten the hint yet, brother! I. Don't. Need. You." She stomped off, leaving her brother to think of his actions. He stared after her, letting out a sigh. He did not know what to do when his sister got like this, so angry with him. In his heart, it hurt his feelings, but he pushed that pain aside, knowing what caused her that pain. He didn't blame her though. He couldn't. He knew that the unrest she would gain when she looked at him was because she saw his French side, his mother. Even though he was mixed, he looked more like his mother every day. He held a hand out, catch the few rain drops that actually hit his hand. He shoved his hands into his pocket once more, swished his head so his hair would move away from his eyes, and chased after his little sister.

Two black shoes caught his eye, as he pulled them out of the mud with great effort. They were Kaethe's shoes that she must of kicked off when her brother chased after her. He smiled as he found his sister not too far ahead. The way her body held up worried him, as she dragged herself along, motivating herself with pretty words to keep her going. Hugh jogged towards her as quietly as possible until he was right behind her, following in silent footsteps. With one fell swoop, he cradled her like a princess in his arms, making a bloody scream come from deep within her. She thrashed around violently, yelling cruel words in different languages at Hugh. Hugh seemed to enjoy this though, smiling to himself proudly as he carried her even closer to him, holding her tightly. After awhile, Kaethe gave up, lying limp in his arms. She had fought against him for too long, wearing herself out. When he came to the gate that barricaded their house from the outside world, Hugh gently laid his sleeping sister down. He jogged over to a near by tree and began to climb. Every so often, he would glance behind him to make sure his precious younger sister was still there, safe and near. Once high up, he found a branch that dangled over the gate and hopped down without any struggle. He ducked down so not to be caught by wandering eyes. Quickly, he made his way to the door that was hidden behind vines that cloaked it almost perfectly, as they weaved in and out. He squatted, patting his gloved hand around until he felt something small and rough in texture from the weathering earth it has sit idly upon, the key. With caution, he opened the door slowly so not to make a creaking sound. He slipped through the small opening to see his sister was curled into a ball, sleeping silently. He dropped to his knees, cocking his head to the side of her mouth, listening for her breath. When a gently wind blew against his ear, he smiled, reaching underneath her to scoop her up as gingerly as possible. His hand brushed her skin, her pale, smooth skin as cold as ice. Her body shivered against the pounding rain, wincing when drops hit her face. As he held her, unconsciously, her body clung to his for the heat his body projected. He tried to cradle her to him, but his strength was quickly dwindling. He wrapped her two arms around his neck, hoisting her up so their chests were touching. With such an awkward position, he could only hold her up by rear end, his face growing redder by the second. With quick steps, he took his princess inside through a backdoor that was in the hall next to one of the grand kitchens. Kaethe's body relaxed as the two went further into the house, the warmth from the fireplace as a great thrill. Hugh began to stagger, worn out from both carrying his sister and be exposed to the chilled rain. Down the hall was a sitting room that Hugh knew had a blaring fire going; so, he began to trudge to there, holding Kaethe even closer to him, making sure that no matter what, she would not leave his arms. Once to the door, Hugh had no patience, kicking the wooden door open without a care who heard. The room was a deep chocolate colored, with curtains the color of honey. He lugged Kaethe over to a brown love-seat, laying her down gently so not to disturb her. With a sigh of relief, Hugh collapsed, breathing profoundly. He sprawled out on the honey and chocolate colored tiled floor, looking at the mud he lurked in. A pang of guilt for the maids hit him, but tried to disregard it. He closed his eyes, as his body ached for sleep. He heaved his body up though, walking out of the room to come back with a quilt that he threw over his sister, tucking her in like a young child that she always appeared as in his eyes. He leaned over, planting a kiss on her cheek. With a silent 'goodnight', he went to a cabinet that he knew held rags and a large basin of water that the maids had neglected to dump. Taking off his gloves and shirts, he got on both knees and began to scrub the floor, making any sign of the two siblings adventure out, vanish.

Streaks of light flashed upon Kaethe's face, making her squeeze her eyes shut even more. After several minutes of the light pressing down on her, her eyes fluttered open to see the ceiling of one of her sitting rooms. Slowly, she got into a sitting position where a white sheet was laid over her. She tried to swing her legs to the side, but a strange heaviness made this impossible. That's when she noticed the head that was sleeping on her lap.

She held her breath, listening to the rhythmic sound of his breath. Even though the weight of her brother made her lose feeling in her legs, she sat there, enjoying this rare opportunity to run her fingers through his dark blonde hair, damp still from the following evening. A soft smile caressed her lips: happy that she could finally act like the ideal younger sister, sweet and innocent, loving to her older brother. She let out a sign of relief which made Hugh stir, his eyes twitching, slowly fluttering open. She withdrew her hand immediately, fearing that he took notice.

His voice, filled with wonder and sleep, spoke up from his stirring state, "Kaethe…?"

Kaethe bit her lip, trying to figure out how she would manage to explain her actions.

"Der Dummkopf! You are dreaming, silly boy." A giggle escaped her lips, as her voice grew softer the longer she gazed at her older half-brother.

"Close your eyes, Bruder. Finish your sweet dream." She pushed back his bangs ever so gently, her fingers skimming across his forehead, sending a shiver through him. Leisurely, his eyes closed, his body once more growing heavy. Kaethe slipped her legs off of the love seat as cautiously as possible so not to wake Hugh once more. With one final movement of her legs, she broke free from Hugh's bulky body. Once up, she stretched her arms over her head, sore from the lack of a comfortable bed. As attentively as possible, she lifted her brother onto the couch, taking sever minutes to make sure that he would not stir. When he appeared to be in an comfortable position, she laid the sheet over him, tucking him in like a small child. She glanced down at his pitiful face and smiled. With quiet foot steps, she rushed out of the room to bump into one of the younger maids, Lidia.

"Even Lady Kaethe has a soft sport for the Young Master?"

Kaethe spun on her heel, flustered with such an accusation. Her poster changed from relaxed to tense, feeling insecure for acting weak so obviously.

"You dare speak to your Lady like that?" Her face was as red as a beet, knowing she had been caught.

"Didn't your mother ever teach you that it was rude to eavesdrop?" Her eyes slanted, showing the girl her daggers that she was known for when upset. Kaethe towered over the girl now, showing her that she was truly the one in charged and will not seem feeble to a mere peasant.

The look Lidia gave Kaethe made a jolt go down Kaethe's spine, a reaction that she wasn't expecting. With an unwavering smile that pierced the heart, Lidia said, "My mother died giving birth to me."

Guilt seeped through Kaethe like the twisting rain slid across the earth, seeping deep to the earth's core. She tried to speak, but words would not come. How was she to apologize to this girl for basically slicing open a wound that would never heal?

"Lidia, I'm so-"

"There you are, Kaethe my dear! I've been looking for you for the longest time!"

Kaethe didn't have to turn her head to know who the voice belonged to.

"Goodmorning, Mutty."

A woman with hair the color of chestnuts walked into the hall, her navy blue dress flitting behind her, causing Kaethe unrest.

"What dreadful timing," Kaethe mumbled under her breath. Turning to her mother with a sober smile, she asked, "What brings you to this wing of our home, Mother?"

She flipped several loose curls over her shoulder.

"To search for you of course! I thought we could have breakfast together."

A chill, as if fingers plunged into the coolest of oceans, ran down Kaethe's spine. She tried to keep the ongoing smile on her face, but her mother's constant naivety seemed to distress her.

"Yes, that would be quite…pleasant!" The words were forced out of her mouth, but that was nothing knew to her. She knew how to place a firm mask onto her face to show other's that she couldn't be fooled or broken by anyone: she was the one in control of everything, even if she had to appease others, no matter how ridiculous.

Kaethe took a step forward, but stopped, looking down at her clothes to notice how un-lady like they looked, improper.

"I'll join you for breakfast soon, Mutty, but for now, I must get out of these clothes."

Kaethe's mother smiled, happy for how smooth her invitation to breakfast was with her some-what distant daughter.

"Oh, Lidia, dear, please go help Kaethe with changing."

"Of course, Lady Minna. I'm always happy to aid Lady Kaethe."

Sweat beaded upon Kaethe's small, slender hands, loathing this turn of events. Kaethe was used to being in control: nervousness never even crossing her mind. Even in the Market, she was composed, aggravating so many other's that saw her as a mere child of nobility, flinging around her wealthy. They soon thought other wise when they finally bargained with her, realizing too late that they had dwindled too deep within to escape, leaving Kaethe alone with a huge profit she made with pure wit. Her devilish schemes seemed to grow gradually, but not cruel enough to where it was unfair. Kaethe was very good at what she did: reasoning with and reading people. Kaethe found that reading one's body language was a facile thing, making it instinct to learn if someone was bluffing or not.

A single sound made Kaethe's nervousness diminish instantly: the sound of feet hitting the tiled floor in the room behind them. The sound of a door knob being turned made Kaethe get moving, leaving Lidia and her mother oblivious.

Kaethe ascended the wooden stairs that were carpeted with white in the center, Lidia close behind her. When Kaethe's right foot set foot on the stop stair, Kaethe turned her head slightly to look back at Lidia.

"You may go do you chores now. I will not be needing assistants at this present moment. Thank you though, Lidia. Now, if you will excuse me."

Lidia smiled, the same smiled she gave Kaethe when she told her the truth of her mother. "As you wish, Lady Kaethe. But please remember, my Lady, that you should never run away from something you fear. You should confront it."

Kaethe's steps faltered, turning her body so she could face the maid, whose head was bowed.

"I do agree with you, Lidia, but the thing is… I have no fears. Feeling nervousness is not equaled to fear, but helps you realize that there is nothing truly to fear, doesn't it?"

Lidia raised her head, eyes widened in disbelief. She thought she had caught her young Lady, found something she actually didn't feel quite right about, but was wrong inevitably. Kaethe took two steps toward Lidia and whispered in her ear, "The day I find something to truly fear is the day I die. Keep your head held high, Lidia my dear, for the time will come when that beautiful wit God has given you comes to use." Kaethe closed her eyes and smiled at the girl, as if talking to a young child. "You won't be like this forever, Lidia, I promise."

Kaethe left Lidia alone, frozen in place from what she had told her. Kaethe's lips twitched into a smile at the thought she now had even Lidia's impure mind wrapped around her finger. She walked down the long hall way until she arrived at the room at the very end of the hall: her bedroom. Adorned on the walls were portraits of past family members: both dead and alive. Their blanks stares always seemed to come to life, following Kaethe's every movement, watching her with the utmost intensity, waiting for her to fail in life. She glanced at them, showing that their unending stares could not frighten her as they did so many others, even adults. She slipped into her bedroom, throwing off her dress without even seeing if anyone was in the room with her. From the corner of her eye, she saw something dart across the sweet, pine floor. She grabbed the closest thing on her dresser and held it in a defensive position: a hair brush. It was a heavy hair brush so she had at least hope of throwing it at her creeper if he approached her. On her tiptoes, she quietly made her way through out the room, making sure to hold the brush in front of her like a sword. She kept her breathing at a steady, silent pace, listening to the faintest unnatural sound.

"Kommen." She paused to listen, hearing nothing. "Come out!" Kaethe said once more, her tone full of authority. Startled, she jumped back when she looked in the large mirror that was a good eight feet tall. She was expecting someone else to be there, staring back at her with pursued lips. Her gaze went from her in her undergarments, to the rustling of her blankets on her bed. She threw the brush in the direction of the movement to hear a howl of pain.

A chuckle of relief escaped her, as she came around her bed side to see her puppy looking up at her with it's pitiful eyes.

"Oh, you!" She picked her up and stroked her fur, nuzzling her head against its body. "Milah, you silly girl. Scaring me like that. What would you have done if I found a sharper object? At least it was only a hair brush. I would be so saddened if I truly hurt you." Kaethe planted a kiss on Milah's forehead and laid her down on her bed, even though her mother would shriek if she found out.

"Mother doesn't even clean, so it's not like it matters, does it?" A girly, innocent chuckle peaked through Kaethe's lips. Kaethe took a glance out of her grand, navy curtains, to see different servants busying away at whatever their chore was this time of day. Sometimes, the feeling of envy swarmed through her as she watched them. Even though the work looked tedious and boring, she also thought that they had a sense of freedom that a nobleman could never have. Always being watched, always being judged is what a nobleman had to worry about, but also making sure that his family was also setting a good example. Being a peasant: you worked hard, what seemed to be day and night, but no one notices if they did a slightly sloppy job. No one cares if it's not exactly perfect, only if it was close. The only time the peasants were yelled at to work harder and neater was when a guess was to come over for a short period or lengthy period of time. Sometimes they would help each other out, work together, laugh and sweat together, where a nobleman grew fearful of asking help, of seeming weak.

"Hey, Milah. Don't you think running around in the sun would be fun?"

A rapid knock on the door interrupted Kaethe's day dreaming.

"Lady Kaethe! The Mistress is waiting for you," Lidia's voice chimed. Her tone didn't seem normal, but still shaky from Kaethe's claim of absolute authority. Kaethe quickly rushed to her closet and grabbed a dress, slipping it on as swiftly as possible. When the dress would not go past Kaethe's shoulders, she asked if Lidia would accompany her. Lidia came in, head bowed so not to look Kaethe in the eye. Her fingers worked quickly, but with a hesitation as if she were afraid to touch the skin of her Lady.

"Lidia."

Lidia was smoothing out the bottom of the dress, when she looked up at Kaethe for the first time, her eyes showing unsteadiness.

"My Lady?"

Kaethe pursued her lips in a sweet smile, holding her hand out to Lidia.

"Please do not be so hesitant, Lidia, my dear. You have succeeded in challenging me, something others are weary to do, let alone be in my presence, not that you have much say in that matter." Kaethe held a hand to her mouth to help contain a giggle that would only insult Lidia.

"My apologies, Lidia, but be who you are. You have been a dear friend to me, even though you may not think of me as such. There's going to be a time, Lidia, like I said, I'll need your wit. You have been aware of my…secret dealings for years past. Keep that secret, but I will need your help. Can I trust you?"

Lidia's trembling hands ceased, her eyes widening with a new gleam in each eye from Kaethe's gentle words, words of recognition

"Of course, my Lady! I will…" She paused, choosing her words carefully. "I'll aid you with whatever you need me to, even if it is with your…secret dealings."

Lidia took Kaethe's hand, feeling how weird it felt to her, so gentle. Unlike Lidia's hands, Kaethe's hands were smooth, like baby's skin compared to her rough, worn skin that has been worked since the age of five. A delicious smell wafted through out the house, allowing Kaethe and Lidia to realize how angry Kaethe's mother will be if she doesn't go down to breakfast. The sound of two gurgling stomach's harmonized, allowing to squeals of laughter to escape the girls' mouths. Kaethe put a hand to her stomach, feeling the rumbling of her stomach calling out for food. "You should get some breakfast too, Lidia."

Kaethe hurried out to the door, but paused, coming in the door way to Lidia still standing there, going over everything that had just happened.

"After breakfast, go to the rose garden, alright? Per order of me, if you are asked." Without another word, Kaethe left Lidia alone in her room to mull over the new alliance the two had together. With swift steps, Kaethe made her way down the stairs and into the kitchen as quickly as possible, but not rushed so she is out of breath.

Sitting in the dining room was Lady Minna, her posture as straight as ever. Lady Minna loved to be proper and show everyone that she was a proper lady, as she hoped Kaethe would become.

"My apologies, Mother. I had some issues putting the dress on, so Lidia had to help me."

Lady Minna fanned out the silk napkin and smoothed it onto her lap, in case stray food would drop and would only land on the napkin, not her beautiful dress that cost was pricey.

"Oh, it is fine! As long as you made it before the food became cold! You know how I don't like wasting food. So many people in the world without food. It's pitiful really. If there was only a way I could help them."

I folded the dress under my bottom as I sat down, copying how Mother fanned her napkin. She delved into the eggs that were in front of her, cutting the sunny side up egg in two when she said, "There's always a way, Mother. You just need to keep your eyes open and search for that way."

A maid came from behind Kaethe, gesturing towards a pitcher of what seemed to be milk.

Kaethe turned her head, giving the maid a dazzling smile. "Oh, please! Thank you!"

After the maid had finished pouring Kaethe's glass of milk, she left, leaving Minna to stare in wonder at her daughter.

"My goodness, Kaethe! I wish you would show your father, Hugh, and I that charming smile! Why waste it on the maids?"

"Yes, Kaethe, why waste it on the maids?"

Our heads turned to the door way where Hugh was standing there, quizzical eyes watching Kaethe carefully. Kaethe looked him over, seeing that he snuck past our gazes to his room, changing his attire completely. Kaethe bit her lip, glancing away from Hugh's eyes that seemed to catch hers.

"I… There is no reason." Picking at her food with her fork, she said, "They always work so hard for us, giving us such a luxurious life, it is the least I can do." Her jaw clenched as she lied, coming off as a sincere, loving young lady when she had other motives. Hugh's eyes narrowed at her, sitting down in the seat next to her. His expression changed instantly to carefree, "Such a loving young lady you are, my little sister. But do you sincerely think they are who gives us this luxury?" He motioned all around us, the beautiful, grand life we were living. The chandelier that hung in place, showing off dozens of crystals that illuminates from it. The portraits of ancestors past, the beautiful paintings of the Garden of Eden Minna cherishes so much, to the antique rug that lie without a second thought, not even a glance, so accustomed to the daily life of being unappreciated.

Hugh had corned Kaethe in a way she loathed, egging her on to tell the truth, to admit her lie. While their mother continuously ate away, not sparing a thought to the heated argument that was about to elate, Kaethe set down her utensils.

"If it weren't for them, it wouldn't be as admiring as it is! Do you honestly think Mother would lay a knee on the ground to scrub the floor? Do you think Father would dirty his hands in the gardens? Yes, Father has given us the life we have, but do you think it is all of his doing? It's our ancestors. I dare not say that Father is wasting away his time, doing nothing, that is not at all what I'm trying to say. My point is, Dear Brother, that those servants make our lives so much simpler. Why should I not bare a smile for those that cook my food? That make my bed? That clean the home that I cherish so much? Yes, they are tools to us, nothing more to some people, but why can't we show our appreciation to them?" Kaethe was standing up now, both hands pressed tightly to the table, striving to get Hugh to grasped what she wanted to say. Kaethe's heart raced in her chest, as she heaved from the lack of air. When Kaethe understood her blunder, the way her mother gaped at her with wide eyes, she looked down, fist clenched tightly together so the white of her knuckles showed.

Hugh had a look of satisfaction.

"You did it again, Brother," she mumbled under her breath so only Hugh could hear. "You made a fool out of me once more." She looked up, her anger and embarrassment overwhelming. "Do you like pitying me like this? To make me seem like the biggest fool in the heavens and on earth?" She picked up her napkin that once lied on her lap, throwing it on her chair.

"I am finished. Please excuse me." The sound of her shoes clicking across the wooden floor was all that was heard, as Hugh and Minna sat in silence, trying to make sense of what had just happened.

"What just happened, Hugh, my Darling?"

Hugh ran a hand over his face, reciting Kaethe's words over and over in his head.

"That's what I would like to know." He stood as if to chase after her, but stopped, sitting right back down. When Kaethe heard the clinks of utensils and glasses once more, she opened a back door to escape to the rose garden that she had promised to rendezvous with Lidia. The sun light welcomed her with its light, letting her stand there for a moment to bask in its light. She slipped off her shoes and stockings to feel the damp earth below her, as she curled her toes in the grass. Hitching her dress up like how she did when she was a small child, she took off running as fast as her legs would let her, but quickly growing tired from the tight fit dress that suffocated her.

"What a ghastly sight. You wouldn't want anyone else to see you in such a state, right, Lady Kaethe?"

Kaethe moved her head up to shoot daggers at Lidia. "You trouble-some child. I should punish you."

Lidia let out scoff. "I have a feeling that you will have me doing some things that you wish not to be let out-"

"Is that a threat, Lidia?" Kaethe let her name roll off her tongue. Kaethe's fair skin began to itch with that feeling of it frying. She let her dress fall out of her grasp and glanced around until she found a tree that bore apples. She slid down the trees trunk, a sigh of relief escaping as the suns harsh rays was now blocked by the tree's vastness, shade stretching our for several yards. Lidia, in her simple creamed color dress that she wore every day, tucked it underneath her like a lady, sitting down across from Kaethe, folding her knees under her. She picked at the grass around her, waiting for Kaethe to begin with why she wanted Lidia to talk to her in private.

Kaethe sat there for a few minutes, eyes closed, letting the cool breeze twist her hair all around her. The sound of workers in the fields and birds humming to random tunes filled the silence between the two girls. When Kaethe felt it was safe, that no one was listening, she spoke, "Tonight I have a meeting to attend to, so I will need you to be weary of my parents…and my brother."

Her brow lifted, curious by the addition of Hugh being mentioned.

"You are afraid your brother will tattle on you?"

Kaethe shook her head, looking far off as if piecing together an answer that she's been trying to answer for so long.

"No, not at all. I'm afraid he'll _follow _me. He's the type of fool to do that."

Lidia placed her hands folded onto her lap, looking down at the ground, lips pursed as she tries to remain silent.

Kaethe doesn't ignore this motion. "What would you like to ask?" She puts her head back on the tree's rough bark, already knowing the topic of the question.

"Why do you resent Master Hugh so much?" Lidia looked everywhere but at Kaethe, feeling squeamish and out of place.

Kaethe let out a drawn out sigh, but didn't shoo Lidia's question away. In fact, Kaethe felt somewhat glad that she could finally get a burden off her chest, something she has never spoken of.

"You can keep a secret…Can't you?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"Hugh is two years older then I am. When we were young, we were as close as could be. He was the big brother I always admired, always loved. Every time I felt gloomy, he'd know the right words to cheer me up, something only he knew. The littlest things he would do would put the biggest smile on my face. I really loved him." She looked up at the sky between the branches and leaves, admiring how blue the sky was today, just the beginning of the story.

"We use to promise each other that we would get married. How silly we were, two siblings promising each other eternal happiness like that. I didn't understand my words back then. I simply thought that it was normal to want to marry someone who you loved so dearly, so much more than anyone else in the world. On my ninth birthday, that little happiness I had vanished. We were outside in the yard, celebrating. Do you remember that? I lent you a baby blue dress to wear that day as I braided your hair."

Lidia nodded, her eyes never leaving Kaethe's lips, taking in each word, making sure to never forget.

"A woman came. We didn't know at first who she was since she was gussied up like the hundreds of other people that attended, but she spotted me and came to me, getting on one knee and pushed my bangs out of my eyes.

'How lovely you look, Lady Kaethe.' Her hand ran down my arm, a sweet gesture adults usually do. She was so beautiful, I couldn't take my eyes off her, but the thing that bothered me most was that she looked so familiar. I knew deep in my heart, I could never forget the name of such a beautiful woman. Her hair was long and blonde, flowing in perfect waves to the small of her back. Her eyes were something you could never forget, the emerald look that gleamed and glimmered. That's when Hugh came running to me, the widest smile on his face, getting ready to show me the present he'd been working on months. He stopped short, mid sentence, saying my name, when he spotted her. I felt a pang of jealousy as the person I loved gazed at a woman with such eyes, eyes that I thought I would never see. His whole body began to shake so badly, I started tearing up. I wanted to know why that my strong, older brother was afraid of such a person.

'Let go of her,' Hugh said, his eyes never even looking in my direction. I looked down to realize that her grip was around my wrists, not in a harsh way, but a gentle, nurturing way. The woman's eyes began to water, tears rolling down her face to her chin. She reached a hand out to him, wanted to hold him like she was to me, but he shrugged her away.

'Get away from her. Right now!' Hugh's eyes were full of terror, not knowing how to respond to the situation at hand.

'Beau!' The woman spoke, directing the name towards Hugh. Hugh cringed at the thought of the name, thrashing in arm out in front of him, saying, 'That's not my name! You know the consequences for coming here, especially since you laid a hand on my precious sister. I'm going to have to report you to Father.' Hugh's fist clenched, sweat trickling down his brow.

'Hugh,' I whispered, terrified of his horror, his hesitation. 'Who is this woman?'

He looked away from me, daring not to look in my young eyes and say the words that would ruin the perfect life we had together.

'I'm his-'

'DON'T SAY IT!' Hugh was panting now, gathering the courage to destroy the charade. Looking into my eyes, sorrowful and spiteful, he said, 'She's my mother.'

"I shook my head, over and over, not knowing how to comprehend even though I knew the words were true. People would always ask growing up if Hugh was my betrothed, the man I would marry. Being the naïve brat I was, I nodded my head and said, 'Yep! He's my older brother!' We always got strange looks when I mentioned he was my sibling, but I always thought it was because a brother and sister couldn't marry. I later realized that they thought it was strange that he was my brother. We look so different. He's so handsome, tall, and so...blonde, where both of my parents had light brown hair.

I started crying, realizing that my perfect world wasn't perfect at all. The brother I loved so dearly was a bastard child, the child of my father's lover. I demanded information out of my parents afterwards, keeping the happy, silly little girl façade until the party was over. That's when my mother left the room, Father telling me how he had fallen in love with a French woman and later had relations with her, resulting in Hugh. After Hugh was born, Father's family learned of this and hated Hugh's biological mother, thinking she ruined my father's future. They married my father to my mother, where they eventually began to love each other, but I wasn't born out of that love. No, I was born out of what was to be expected of the heir of the Schwarz family.

"After my father talked to me, I asked to be alone with Hugh. He walked in, his body slumped, dreading the conversation to come. I sat there, watched him with my young eyes and cried, begging him that everything was a lie, that he was really my fully blooded brother. He just shook his head, pleading with me to understand, that he still loved me fully, as if were from the same mother. I wouldn't have it though. I was lied to and he understood it. I had asked questions why he didn't look like Mother, but he just laughed and said he just took after Father too much. He knew…No, he knows, that the one thing I hate the most, is being lied to.

From there on, I stopped trusting everyone, even my dear brother. I have never looked him in the eyes the same way, never showing him compassion, so he feels how it felt to be betrayed by the person that had hold of me the most, that I fully believed in."

Kaethe paused, feeling the tears burn her eyes, but refused for Lidia to see. Her hands were shaking, remember the cold feeling of being deceived as if it just happened, as if she were just shattered all over again.

Lidia sat there, taking it all in, different emotions coursing through her. With a lack of a better question, she asked, "What did he give you. For your birthday, that is."

A sly smile and chuckle came from Kaethe.

"This very garden."

Lidia looked around with a new knowing, taking in how beautiful Hugh's work of art is.

"I don't hate my brother. Not at all. In fact, I understand why he did what he did, but that doesn't change the heavy betrayal that has replaced the admiring love I had for him. If I could go back in time and redo how I acted towards him, how I made everything so much harder on him, I would. He doesn't deserve what I did…what I do to him. He's the sweetest person in the world, in Heaven and on Earth. I will tell him one day though, that I do love him, that I'm so sorry for how terrible I have treated him. I don't expect him to forgive me. In fact, I wish he will hate me, so I can feel what he's felt for these past eight years. The only problem with that is… I would fall apart, not being able to handle the pain of it. He's the one person in the world that I could never stand hating me, yet I want him to. I want to repent for my sins that I have committed against him. If only there was some way that would let me understand…"

"Don't wish for something like that!" Lidia was standing up now, outraged with Kaethe's harsh words. "Don't ever wish for something like that, Lady Kaethe!" Tears strolled down her tanned face, her chocolate colors eyes becoming even lighter.

"The moment you wish for death, death will come!"

Kaethe stood up, putting a reassuring hand on her shoulder. She tried smiling to show Lidia that she had misunderstood, even though Kaethe wasn't sure how accurate that was.

"Don't worry about such trivial things. I cannot die."

Kaethe twirled the white, flowery hem of her dress, thinking about how the results of tonight's meeting will go.

"Have you ever been in a situation with your dealings where you were threatened?" Lidia's voice was softly spoken, hoping that no unwanted ears had heard.

"Threatened in which way? To be kidnapped or killed?"

Lidia's eyes widened, shaking her head.

"That is awful! Why do you dare pursue such dangerous hobbies when you have no need to? And the way you said it, like, like, it was nothing, like it is normal to be threatened!"

A devilish chuckle came from within Kaethe.

"When you're dealing with the Black Market, there is nothing to not expect. Every second one should be prepared to have a gun to their head, a knife to their back. I have been in situations, but I have a good tongue, talking my way out. There are some things I've done too, that I am not proud of, to get out of a situation."

A gasp came from Lidia, as she imagined the worst possible things that could have happened, but refrains from asking.

"At a young age, Hugh taught me how to fight. He's the type of man with a sister complex, but he's not violent at all. It was knowledge he obtained to teach me, nothing more. I learned how to use a knife and fight with my fists. It's not lady-like in the least, but it has made the difference of my living status. After the Hugh incident, I learned how to use a gun behind his back. He's not one for fire power, so he didn't want me to learn. When I go to the meetings, I keep both a gun and knife with me. Not very classy, is it?"

Lidia was sitting with her knees against her face, eyes closed, imagining a violent Kaethe.

"For your protection, it doesn't matter. But that does make me realize some things now. Your quick reactions and reflexes, that is."

A hint of pink flushed Kaethe's cheeks, leaving her speechless. All of her time training has been for something, even though she was unconscious of her actions.

A bell in the distance made Kaethe and Lidia both look up, towards the direction of the sound. With a sign, Kaethe stood up, swatting off any lose dirt that happened to get on her dress. "That's for us. Accompany me, Lidia, please."

Lidia trailed behind Kaethe, head down as they saw Minna looking in every direction for her daughter emerge. In everything Minna did, she did with the widest grin on her face, her happy go lucky personality never dwindling unless approached by death. This nature of her's seemed to irritate Kaethe, as her mother was very awkward when trying to be stern, but shrugged it off, glad for her mother. When Minna caught sight of Kaethe, her eyes seemed to glow even more as she rushed to her daughter.

"Oh, Kaethe! You would never believe it!" Minna gushed, hands on both of Kaethe's shoulders.

"What is it, Mother?" Kaethe asked with a raised brow, noticing how her mother was even giddier than usual.

"We are going to the Circus! It's a brand new circus that has opened up in our town! Today is the opening day! Through the work of God, he has gotten us tickets to go see! We have five tickets all together, so I am giving you permission to bring a friend. Isn't this exciting?!"

Kaethe couldn't help but smile at her innocent mother. "That is exciting news indeed."

Kaethe turned her head towards Lidia. "Could you please get the proper attire out to go to such an event please? I'll be up in a few minutes."

With a nod, Lidia brushed past them. Once Kaethe was sure that Lidia was not in hearing vicinity, she asked her mother, "May Lidia accompany us?"

Minna look startled, but thought carefully.

"I have always had a suspicion something like this would happen. You have gotten quite close to Lidia, haven't you?" She let out a drawn out sigh. "This is unusual indeed, but if we make her look presentable, I don't think anyone could make the connection that it's a maid. Very well then, Darling. You may bring Lidia, but hear this. If asked, she is a dear friend from far away, alright?"

Kaethe's heart skipped a beat, her body overwhelming with excitement.

"Oh, thank you, Mother!" She hugged Minna, planting a kiss on her cheek. With a renewed spirit full of glee, she raced to her bedroom where Lidia was smoothing out a evergreen colored dress.

"Such a beautiful dress, don't you think?" Kaethe walked in slowly, letting her fingers slide down the dress. Lidia nodded, looking down at the dress in awe.

"Put it on."

Lidia looked taken aback, not knowing how to respond. "Oh, Lady Kaethe. Your jokes are quite funny."

Kaethe shook her head. "I am not joking. You are the one I am bringing with me to the circus. Do you not wish to come? Have I offended you by asking?"

Kaethe's brow creased with worry, trying to understand if Lidia has rejected her.

Lidia took a step towards Kaethe.

"No! That's not it at all! I am but a maid! How can I come to such a grand event?"

Kaethe place a reassuring hand on her shoulder, looking Lidia square in the eyes.

"Please do not think such trivial things right now. If you are to be my sole partner, you must learn a bit about the outside world. Besides, the circus is fun. There has been rumors that this circus may be the most grand one of all time, the even of the century! According to some acquaintances, there are unusual creatures there. I would like to see these unusual beings for myself." She pulled shut the curtain, as she turned to Lidia with a smile.

"Let's get you out of those clothes now."

Lidia looked away from Kaethe's gaze, cheeks burning bright.

"What's the matter, Lidia?"

Lidia shook her head, flustered.

"Could you wait outside until I need help with the back? I can do most of it myself, but…" Her words trailed off, not wanting to finish.

Kaethe felt a sudden sadness coarse through her, but shook the feeling off.

"Alright."

Kaethe left the room, her back against the door, thinking of why Lidia wouldn't allow her to help.

"Lidia."

There was silence as Kaethe leaned against the door, waiting for Lidia's response. She her a _humph_, followed by, "Yes, Lady Kaethe?" She sounded breathless, as she was slipping into the heavily weighted dress.

"Please do not think ill of me, but… why may I not help?"

There was a shallow gasp.

"Could you please come in now, my Lady?"

Kaethe opened the door, walking to Lidia who was holding the back of her dress together so Kaethe would not see any hints of bare skin. The color of the dress made her tan skin seem more apparent, more beautiful. Lidia motioned for Kaethe to tie the back, when she saw them, the scars. A gasp escaped Kaethe, as she quickly realized her blunder, putting a hand to her mouth.

"Ugly, aren't they?"

Kaethe gingerly stroked the big scar that went from Lidia's right shoulder blade, across to the small of her back.

"How awful…" Kaethe was in dismay, that a person would ever take a sharp object to this girl.


End file.
